


Grateful

by samakiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Demon Dean, Demons, First Blade, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad you gave me a chance to be good again,” Dean smiled at Sam.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't exactly call you good, but you’re pretty decent,” Sam chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

The blade, jagged and broken like Dean had always thought he was, sliced through a coven of vampires like they were nothing. Nothing was going to stop him at this point. The mix of being an actual demon and having the mark of Cain made him unstoppable and free. Everything he ever felt about himself changed and he officially didn’t care about anything. Except Sam, that is. He only cared about his baby brother.

This carefree attitude always landed Dean in trouble, but he obviously didn’t give a shit about any of that. He was a demon, but because of his unwavering love for his brother, he tended to keep fighting the other evil in the world. Not that he wanted to, but he felt like he had to because of his brother and he needed to kill something in order to feel whole.

Dean sliced through the vampires single-handedly, hand unwavering even when multiple vamps tried to take him from all directions. Blood spilled from them all, splashing onto his hands, face, and clothes. He looked maniacal, even more than usual. Sam stood at the back of the dimly lit room, arms folded, watching his brother to make sure nothing went too far. He recognized the blood lust as similar to his own, but amplified by thousands, maybe millions. He never let his brother get further than necessary when it came to bloodshed.

The light in the room barely gave Sam enough to see, flickering every once in a while due to faulty wiring and a bulb that hadn’t been changed in at least a couple years. But what Sam could see was a little girl tied at the far end of the room, probably one of the coven’s pets. Obviously he wasn’t going to attempt to get to her right now, especially considering how well he’d concealed himself in the corner patiently waiting for Dean to be done obliterating the vamps.

The little girl whimpered, or Sam assumed that’s what she was doing. The look on her face said everything. She wasn’t there willingly. She must have been at least twelve, young to Sam but old enough to be a blood slave to a coven of vampires. Sam wasn’t worried about saving her at first, but when Dean was done with the vamps he made a move towards the young girl.

Sam moved quickly towards Dean as Dean moved slowly towards the girl, bloodlust oozing off of him in waves.

“Dean wait, stop,” Sam moved in front of his brother, who had clearly been overtaken by the mark. Again. Like usual, but there usually weren’t innocents there when it happened.

“Move, Sam. Now,” Dean grunted, shoving his brother away, eyes flickering from pure black back to their normal green then back to black. Sam could tell Dean was trying to fight his instincts, but it clearly wasn’t working.

“No, stop. She’s an innocent. A blood slave. She isn’t here willingly. Dean. DEAN! STOP IT!” Sam yelled forcefully at his brother, grabbing his arm and trying to take the blade, which obviously wasn’t a good idea in that state. Dean swung a little at Sam, scratching the surface of his stomach with the sharp, jagged teeth of the blade.  

“Shit, Dean! Stop! You don’t need to do this! Fuck, Dean, you cut me!” Sam grabbed at the cut, which wasn’t deep but was long and bleeding pretty badly. The comment sort of snapped Dean out of his trance. His eyes went back to normal, but the bloodlust was still there. Luckily, Dean never wanted to hurt Sam anymore. That had passed a few months after he became a demon and hadn’t come back.

“Shit, I did?” The familiar concern for his brother came back into Dean’s voice, and Sam recognized it as a good sign right away. Sam looked Dean in the eyes to see if his brother was all the way back yet. Well, all that he could be.

“Yeah, fuck you, Dean. I probably need to sew this up,” Sam said, half-joking, but also trying to pull Dean back into the familiar banter so that he would calm down and they could help the girl.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t… Did the mark take over again? Shit,” Dean apologized. He had a surprising amount of regret for a demon, but only when it came to Sam.

“It’s okay, you can’t really help it. But you almost killed that innocent,” Sam said as he sat down on the cold cement floor, overtaken by the pain of the wound Dean gave him.

“I’m glad I didn’t,” Dean said, kneeling next to his brother on the floor.

“You are?”

“Well I wouldn’t care, but you do,” Dean clarified.

“I’m glad you’re so sympathetic, jackass,” Sam laughed, then winced in pain. Dean admired how Sam handled the whole situation, he really did. The admiration overtook him for a second and he pulled his wounded brother into a hug, being careful to avoid touching the wound.

“What was that for?” Sam asked when they pulled apart, confused.

“I’m glad you gave me a chance to be good again,” Dean smiled at Sam.

“I wouldn’t exactly call you good, but you’re pretty decent,” Sam chuckled.

“Well, thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome. Now, help me up and untie the little girl. I’m sure she’d like to get back to her family.”

**Dean did what Sam asked, and both brothers and the little girl made their way out of the dark room and the creepy building. They were all a little broken and wounded, but they were all grateful to have each other in that moment.**

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for hugitoutwinchesters on tumblr :) hope you guys like it!


End file.
